Iraqville Replay
This is an example of how a typical scenario would be played in Follow Me. The idea is to demonstrate how the game is played and the thought process involved in solving tactical problems. Planning Our mission is to clear the village of "Iraqville" to the North. I have one light infantry platoon with three squads and two M240B MG teams. The named hills are areas that I want to use as support by fire or SBF positions for my machineguns. The two routes are what I am considering for my approach to the village. After some terrain analysis I decide to position both guns on Eagle and will use Spear to approach the objective. I think there are a number of options worthy of consideration. I could setup two SBF positions, one on Eagle and the other on Falcon or I could co-locate them on either hill for better control. Falcon is a bit riskier due to the longer move and its proximity to the village. Eagle allows me to use my guns range, get the SBF into position a lot quicker, and provides me the opportunity to conduct my recon from the SBF. Looking at both routes I discard Axe because my assault team would be exposed for longer than I like. Spear allows me to use Eagle to mask my movement and it puts my assault team at a better angle relative to my guns. I could attempt to move around the village and approach from the North but then I would have to reposition my SBF (can you figure out why?). Innitial Plan: *Both machineguns on Eagle to support the assaulting element. MGs co-located will make it easier for the squad leader to control. *Assault team of three squads move North along Spear using Eagle to mask movement. Establish an assault position on the Northern tip of Eagle and assault from the East. *We will keep this simple, once the SBF is in place the assault team will get into their position. The order to attack will be given via radio. 1st Squad will clear building 4 and establish a foothold. Once 1st has cleared their building 2nd and 3rd will move forward. : Questions: :: 1. What key weapon systems does the enemy possess? Where would they be positioned? :: 2. What happens if my SBF is engaged before my assault team gets into position? Direct Fire Planning: *From the SBF on Eagle both guns can cover buildings 1,2,3 and 4. The other buildings are deadspace to those guns. *The assault team will establish a hasty SBF to cover buildings 5 and 7. *Building 6 seems to be the only building that cannot be covered but the threat from that building is minimal. Remember what is dead to us is also dead to him. *Building 4 is the right limit for either gun, remember the assault team will be approaching from the East. : Questions: : 1. What control measures do I need to prevent fractricide? : 2. What terrain feature(s) should I use as TRPs? : 3. How do I signal my guns to shift or lift fires? Execute 002 plt at the orp.png|1st PLT establishes security at the ORP. 003 leaders recon.png|The platoon leader takes one squad (to provide security) and conducts a leader's recon. During the recon they make visual contact with two enemy units in buildings 2 and 4. 004 sbf in position.png|The PL establishes the SBF on Eagle and the assault team moves to their assault positions. 004b asslt sbf.png|The assault team establishes a hasty SBF to cover buildings 5 and 7. 005 the fight begins.png|The PL initiates the assault by engaging the enemy units in 2 and 4. 006 1st sqd begins the assault.png|Once the enemy units have been destroyed, 1st SQD moves to clear building 4. 007 movest to clear building 3.png|1st SQD clears 4 and establishes a foothold. 2nd SQD moves to clear 3 and makes contact with the enemy. 008 plt starts to clear buildings.png|3rd SQD joins 1st SQD in 4. 2nd moves to clear 2 and takes fire from 1. Both 2nd SQD and gun 1 react to contact and destroy the enemy unit in 1. Questions Terrain: 1. How can I use the terrain to provide conver or mask my movements? 2. What is key terrain? Is there key terrain? What is the decisive terrain? 3. Does the enemy have clear fields of fire? Do I have clear fields of fire? Enemy: 1. What key weapons does the enemy possess, machineguns, sniper rifles, etc.? 2. Does the enemy have any indirect fire capability? 3. Where does the enemy intend to defend? 4. Can the enemy be surprised? 5. Are we fighting an experienced enemy? Ourselves: 1. What are my key weapon systems? How are they best employed? 2. Are my soldiers trained? 3. Do they understand my intent?